


Shadowhunter's abilities

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Bad Blood, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, I blame the bloopers, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, also this is canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: Three times Alec used being a shadowhunter as an argument and one time he didn’t.





	Shadowhunter's abilities

1.

This was the right thing to do. He needed to protect his family and keep up the reputation they had built. The fact that his parents had flunked it, didn’t mean he and his siblings needed to lose every shot at a good career.

 

Lydia was looking through some reports when he came into her office. The head of the institute’s office. This was yet another reason why he had to go through with this. He had wanted this position all his childhood and now he had a realistic chance to get it.

Yes, sure, he would never be able to love her, but he would never be allowed to love the people he wanted in his heart. This was the better option.

 

Lydia apologized for his parents, but Alec understood. It was the law. Dura lex, sed lex. He stood by and believed in that motto. It was needed to keep order around the shadow world.

 

He used all the reason and logic he had, knowing emotions wouldn’t work with Lydia. Huge advantages for both their positions, never worrying about their parents setting them up again. To some point, they chose it themselves.

 

Alec got down on one knee. “Lydia Branwell, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?”

 

She hesitated. “Are you sure?”

 

”I’m a shadowhunter,” he shrugged, “it’s my duty.”

 

Lydia agreed.

___

2.

Alec took Magnus’ shirt in his hands and kissed him like he never had before. He tried to convey all the passion, the heat and - dare he say - the love he had into it. This was it. They were actually doing this! Alec couldn’t believe it. The fact that a man like Magnus would ever like him like this, would ever _want_ him like this.

 

He pushed Magnus backwards into the bedroom, both of them giggling like teenagers. He pushed the door closed behind him. Kicking off his boots, he stumbled over his feet. Despite the laughing, he refused to break the kiss, which made them giggle even harder.

When Magnus eagerly pulled up the back of his shirt, Alec did allow him to break the kiss to help him take it off. Take it all off. His brain helpfully provided. Magnus fulfilled his entire body’s wish, sliding his jacket off of his shoulders.

 

Alec couldn’t help but touch his arms. Angel those _biceps_. Too distracted by the strong muscles in Magnus’ arms, he didn’t see the tackle coming. Magnus took his face in his hands and turned him around to push him down onto the bed.

 

Alec thanked his Shadowhunter reflexes for his quick reaction. They flopped down on the bed together. Defying all the odds, he landed on the bed smoothly, smugly grinning at Magnus.

 

 

“That was graceful.” Magnus said surprised.

Out of breath,  Alec responded as if he was stating the obvious. “Shadowhunter.” He said cheekily, grabbing the back of Magnus’ head and pulling him in for another one of those passionate kisses.

____

He was walking in the city. In public. Holding his boyfriend’s hand. In _public_. Alec almost couldn’t believe it. He had never thought he would be able to have this. To find love in his life. Not like the love for his siblings, for his friends. But a love that consumed him, that possessed his body and his mind, a love that he happily allowed to take over.

 

He loved and was loved and he was proud about it. He finally dared to show the world who he was. And loving Magnus was a part of his identity now. He wasn’t only proud of himself, but also of Magnus. The fact that he could show off this beautiful man and truthfully say he was _his_ , would have been unthinkable for him a year ago.

 

So yes, he loved Magnus very much, but why was he walking so _slow_?

He needed to show him something, this was important, he wanted - needed -  to do this now. He pulled a hesitant Magnus along like a giddy child. Magnus pulled back and impatiently asked him where they were going.

Like hell Alec was going to tell him this. Besides, they were almost there. “I told you, it’s a surprise!” He said enthusiastically.

Magnus stopped in his tracks. “I don’t like surprises.” He looked at Alec suspiciously.

Since when?

After some more playful bantering - and an innuendo that they definitely explored later that evening - Alec explained to Magnus that he wanted to lock in their love. He knew that Magnus was it for him. Shadowhunters loved once. Fiercely.

“I wanted us to have a lock too,” he explained. He looked at Magnus nervously, hoping he wouldn’t find it silly. Magnus looked back at him, taken aback but fondly, as if he’d never expected anyone to want to do this for him. With him.

 

Magnus surprised Alec in return by magicing “Aku Cinta Kamu” on the lock. “I love you” in Indonesian. To anyone that didn’t know them, it wouldn’t mean much, but Alec knew what Magnus was telling him. Magnus loved him with all he was. With everything he lived through. He loved him despite his past and would love him in his - their -  future.

 

Magnus had opened up to him, had given him tiny pieces of himself. Giving him this, Magnus was showing him he gave Alec everything. Magnus was Alec’s and Alec was Magnus’.

 

Alec dipped down his head to kiss him and went to put the lock on the metal. He tried to push it closed, but it didn’t seem to want to work with him. He tried again. And again. Frustration began to show on his face. Magnus, ever the helpful, reached out. “Let me do it.”

No! “I got it!” _He_ wanted to do this! This was his idea. “I can do it.”

“Okay.” Magnus relented, amused.

“You know I’m a Shadowhunter.” He reasoned, not even convincing himself.

___

+1

The coffee cup stopped in mid-air right before shattering to pieces. It just stilled. Hovering over the floor. _What the-_

 

How was this happening? He tried to snap his fingers and the mug started falling again as if nothing had happened. Coffee splattered over the tiles of the kitchen floor, the noise of the mug breaking reached his ears. This could not be real. How was this happening. He had _magic_?

 

For weeks, he had been looking through articles, books, old texts in languages he didn’t even know the name of. He had gone to Izzy, to Clary, hell, even to _Simon_. None of them experienced the same thing. It all faded. The rune had faded.

 

Alec however, still had it. None of his friends or family knew why. Catarina didn’t know either, and neither did Lorenzo. It didn’t seem like it was going away though. Surprisingly, he didn’t want it to either. It showed his connection to Magnus. He hadn’t expecting this to happen at all though.

 

“Alexander, dear, is something wrong?” Magnus came in to the kitchen. “I heard something break?”

 

He walked over to Alec and saw the other man’s gaze was fixed on the brown-stained floor. “You dropped your mug?” Magnus tried to relieve the inexplicable tension in the room. He flicked his hand to clean it up when Alec gripped his hand mid movement, his magic going still. Alec looked up from the floor and into his eyes.

 

He snapped his fingers and the mess disappeared. Magnus’ eyes widened, glamour dropping and mouth falling open. “H-how?”

 

“I-” Alec swallowed. “I’m a warlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the bloopers. I have no regrets.


End file.
